Frustration
by KazeYami
Summary: The five times Pitch didn't let Jack orgasm and the one time he did.


**Fandom:** Rise of the Guardians  
**Relationship:** Jack Frost / Pitch Black  
**Warnings/Tags:** Kissing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Shower Sex, Anal Fingering, Rimming, Anal Sex.  
**Original Kink Meme Prompt:** (Jack Frost/Pitch) Orgasm denial (dub-con). The five times Pitch didn't let Jack orgasm, and the one time he did. Be creative. [link]

* * *

Jack is starting to believe that getting a boyfriend is probably one of the best things he's ever done. Right up there with becoming a Guardian and switching out his cloak for his hoodie.

Jack and Pitch had only started going out a short while ago and both were still unsure and nervous whenever approaching one another. It had taken a while, but with the shadows weakened after being beaten back over and over, Pitch's true personality was starting to show through and he was more or less civil. At about the point that Pitch and the Guardians were able to be in the same room for more than five minutes without a fight breaking out, Jack and Pitch had started to go steady.

But, Jack couldn't think about things like how the two of them (despite being so at odds before) had ended up together. Not when Pitch's mouth was pressed against his and Pitch's fingertips pressing hot marks into his scalp.

This was probably only the third time the two of them had ever forgotten their own bluster and pride long enough to actually kiss like boyfriends. Like lovers. Jack could count the number of times he had shared an intimate kiss such as the one he was currently experiencing on one hand. There had been a few times before he had died that he had been close to one of the neighbor girls like that. But, there had been no one since he had become a spirit.

Jack's breath hiccuped as he felt Pitch's tongue lap hungrily at his mouth. His whole face felt hot, but he understood what Pitch was asking with his mouth. Hesitating, Jack parted his lips and returned an open mouthed kiss to Pitch's lower lip.

Pitch accepted Jack's invitation greedily, slipping a long hot tongue into Jack's lukewarm mouth and devouring him hungrily. Jack moaned into Pitch's mouth, his whole body seeming to light up with a feverish heat. This was farther than they had ever gone before.

Pitch's tongue traced across his teeth and gums (he reassured himself that Toothiana thought his teeth were great, even if they were very different from Pitch's) and tangled playfully with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. Jack moaned again. The action sent shivers shooting up and down his spine and made his knees weak. Jack could feel himself leaning against Pitch to try and stay on his feet and keep his mouth against the taller man's.

As Jack leaned against Pitch, Pitch seemed to curl over him. A long arm snaked around his back, Pitch's warm hand slipped guilelessly under his sweater to press the palm of his hand against the small of his back. Pitch's other hand slid around the back of Jack's head to cup the back of his neck. Jack felt like Pitch's hand was a hot band that seemed to act as a relay to send shivers back and forth with his other hand.

Jack's hands clutched at the soft fabric of Pitch's robe. It was just a make out session, but the heat kept building inside him. Jack wasn't made to resist the heat and he could feel what little self control he had start to unravel. When Pitch shifted backward slightly and his thigh brushed Jack's crotch, Jack had to pull back in surprise.

He hadn't realized it until that moment, but his dick was about as hard as it had ever been. His face was already flushed, but if it hadn't been his face would have blushed bright red.

Pitch raised his eyebrows at Jack before glancing down between the two of them to see what had Jack so suddenly embarrassed. As soon as he noticed Jack's dick straining helplessly against the soft leather of his pants, a shark toothed grin stretched across his face.

"Why, Jack," he purred. "Talk about a blushing virgin."

Jack felt his blood rush to his face at Pitch's gloating tone.

"Tell me," Pitch hummed, his voice dipping into a sultry register that Jack had never heard before, "Do you know what to do or do you need me to show you?"

Jack felt any embarrassment he was experiencing before quickly drain out of him to be replaced by a pounding sensation of lust. He had to clear his throat a few times before he could ground out a raspy, "God, yes, show me!"

Pitch's smile grew unexpectedly large and he hovered one long fingered agile hand over Jack's groin. Jack bit his lip. Pitch was so warm that he could practically feel the heat of his hand through the space and clothing that separated them.

"Yes, I suppose I'll show you. Next time," Pitch chuckled into Jack's ear. Jack barely registered the end of that sentence through his lust clouded mind before Pitch was dissipating into a cloud of shadows.

Without Pitch to lean against, Jack tumbled forward without any of his usual grace to land hard on his hands and knees.

"What?!" he yelped. "You have to be fucking kidding me!" he screamed in frustration.

But only Pitch's mirth filled laugh answered him.

* * *

Jack didn't see Pitch again until two days later. He had been icing windows in the shapes of rabbits, snowflakes, unicorns, and any other fanciful thing that came to mind when he noticed Pitch's flitting black shape moving quickly between shadows.

They didn't often get to meet. Jack didn't have a place that he thought of as a home, so there was no way for Pitch to interpret where he would be at any time. Likewise, Pitch seemed to move his lair every few weeks. For a while he would reside in the rafters of an abandoned church, then in the depths of a dripping cave, then back to his subterranean lair for a few more weeks before moving on again. Jack never seemed to know where Pitch was for more than a few days before the Nightmare King suddenly decided to change homes again. Jack hadn't yet decided if he thought this was on his account or not.

Pitch seemed to notice Jack as well and wasted no time in beckoning Jack over to him his yellow eyes shining in the shadows.

Jack pulled his face into a small frown, but couldn't help the way his heart sped up as he floated down to the dark damp alley corner that Pitch was lurking in.

"You know, I shouldn't even say hello to you after what you did last time," Jack pouted, floating a few inches off the dirty ground and crossing his arms across his chest with his staff tucked in his elbow.

"Oh? And, yet you do," Pitch said in a silky dark voice a single hand reaching out to gently grasp Jack at the elbow.

Jack looked down and shrugged on a put out expression. He wanted to say that he didn't appreciate being played with, but how could the guardian of fun say he didn't like playing?

"Come now, don't pout Jack," Pitch purred. His voice was so deep and soft, Jack felt the vibration in his chest. Pitch guided Jack closer until his lips were right by the younger spirit's ear. "Let me make it up to you."

Jack felt the blood rush to his face and he struggled to keep hold of the anger and frustration he had felt when Pitch had left him hanging before. But, it was hard to hold onto that feeling when Pitch was so close, his body heat radiating all across Jack's front. It made his dick hard just to think about those warm hands all over him.

"I- I guess. That's okay," Jack muttered, looking away and shrugging his shoulders.

Pitch flashed a shark's grin before bringing up his free hand and cupping Jack's cheek. Hot breath ghosted along Jack's face and neck and sent shivers down to his toes.

"Poor Jack," Pitch purred his lips brushing against the shell of the frost spirit's ear. "I would suppose you were terribly frustrated after that. Did you at least finish yourself with your hand?"

Jack jerked back and felt the blood rush to his face in embarrassment. Sometimes he felt with the culture and conventions of the times, but when Pitch shamelessly spoke so dirty like that he felt every inch of his Puritan upbringing.

Jack sputtered for a few moments before finally replying, "Th-that's none of your business!"

In truth, he hadn't. He had been so angry and spent so long stomping his foot and yelling obscenities at shadows that by the time he even thought of his forgotten dick it had already softened again.

Pitch chortled at Jack's reaction and carefully drew the blushing sputtering spirit back against him. Jack grumbled, but gratefully wrapped his arms around Pitch's thin waist tucking his forehead against Pitch's chest. Pitch ran long deft fingers through Jack's short wiry hair and rubbed small circles in the small of his back.

"I thought you were going to make it up to me," Jack groused in to Pitch's robe.

"Of course, darling, of course," Pitch sang, the hand that had been innocently rubbing his back dipping insidiously low.

Jack relaxed into Pitch's rail thin body for a moment before he felt two large hands grab his ass roughly. He yelped, trying to remember when the hand that was in his hair had disappeared, but he couldn't remember. Not with both of Pitch's hands clenching his ass like he was testing a choice side of beef.

"Pitch!" he squeaked, heaping embarrassment on top of embarrassment.

Pitch laughed again, his dark gold eyes obviously dancing in amusement. "You have quite the pert backside, Jack," he replied.

"I'm leaving!" Jack declared with a flail of limbs, finally deciding that all the teasing wasn't worth getting off.

"Okay, okay, Jack. You don't have to pout," Pitch laughed, putting both arms back around the smaller spirit's waist and pulling him back flush against him.

"I'm not pouting!" Jack muttered, trying his best to pull in his lower lip and not having much success.

"You won't get any reward if you insist on sulking," Pitch warned.

Jack was about to snap a reply back when Pitch brought his leg up and jerked his hips in a movement that knocked any thought of reply clear out of Jack's head. That friction against his crotch caused his quickly flagging erection to awaken with a vengeance.

Jack's snappy reply was turned into a breathy, "Oh," instead.

Pitch hid his grin in the junction between Jack's neck and shoulder, one hand keeping a steady hold on Jack's back while the other snaked around his front to fumble with the leather ties of Jack's pants. Leaning backward, Pitch used the hand on the small of Jack's back to encourage the boy to move with him. He knew that he had Jack in a good position once the boy's hips began to start a hesitant rhythm of rubbing against his thigh.

"There you are, Jack," Pitch whispered a little desperately into Jack's ear. Jack's hands clenched reflexively in his robe. "How's that?" Pitch asked, finally pulling the last lace of Jack's pants open and freeing his achingly hard erection.

"Uhn. Good," Jack moaned, his rhythm stuttering a little as Pitch wrapped a warm hard around his dick.

Pitch hummed his appreciation and maddeningly kept his hand still, but tight. Jack started to make little breathless sounds as he pressed himself up on his tiptoes to thrust into Pitch's hand. While Jack was distracted trying to bring himself off against Pitch's hip (and it was times like this that Pitch sometimes couldn't believe his luck in getting Jack Frost into a relationship with him of all people), Pitch trailed long gray fingertips under Jack's hoodie and tucked them into the top of his pants. Pitch used Jack's own thrusting to slowly press Jack's pants down.

Jack's tight leather pants could only come down so far before his spread legs stopped them from falling any further. Pitch gathered Jack's hoodie in his hand and pulled it up so that the winter spirit was exposed from mid-back down to the tops of his thighs.

"Oh, Jack," Pitch murmured hungrily as he took in the sight before him. Jack's skin was such a pale color as to be stark white against the dark dirty textures of the alleyway. His face was flushed and his lips were red where his bright white teeth had bit into his bottom lip. Jack looked absolutely wanton, uncontrollable as he thrust desperately against Pitch's hand.

"Pitch," Jack gasped, "Close, I'm close."

Pitch made a hungry sound above him and clutched Jack closer. He tightened his hand around Jack's dick and the extra pressure nearly made Jack's eyes cross.

"Jack? Where are ya', mate?" Pitch heard a familiar voice call from beyond the mouth of the alley way. Jack was rubbing mindlessly against him and obviously didn't hear the Aussie accent calling for him.

Pitch bit back a curse and dropped a chaste kiss to Jack's uncharacteristically warm cheek. He gave Jack's dick one affectionate squeeze before pulling away completely and allowing himself to melt into the shadows.

"So sorry, darling. I suppose now may not be a good time?" he said distastefully.

Jack mewled in protest when the hands that had been clutched in Pitch's robes met with brick. "What?" he gasped, staring up at Pitch with a confused and heartbroken expression.

"Next time," Pitch smiled, dropping another kiss to Jack's swollen lips.

Jack dropped to the dirty asphalt with a despondent sound. His pants were still wrapped around his thighs and his dick was still achingly hard.

"Jack?"

Bunnymund's aghast voice finally broke through Jack's lust powered haze. The winter spirit glanced over his shoulder to see Bunny standing at the mouth of the alley with a look in his eyes akin to what most parents looked like when they caught their children masturbating.

"Hi... Bunny," Jack croaked.

* * *

Jack rubbed his hands over his face for probably the twentieth time in the last twenty minutes. He was sitting naked in a pile of snow far in the most northern provinces of Canada where the snow never really melted. Jack's magic usually made normal baths almost impossible (water often froze or got slushy when it had to be near him for too long), so he had to resort to rubbing snow over his body to clean the remnants of his last run in with Pitch off of him.

The conversation he had just dodged out of with Bunnymund had probably been one of the most embarrassing he had ever had. No matter how much Jack ran snow over his flushed cheeks and chest he couldn't banish the heat from his skin at the thought.

Bunny had come running to the last place anyone had seen Jack to let him know about some kind of Post-Christmas party he was invited too. Jack didn't really think that a Post-Christmas party was such a big deal. Normal people had Christmas parties all the time, but North throwing a Christmas party was apparently a big deal. And then, of course, he had to literally be caught with his pants down.

Jack's body flushed uncomfortably warm again at the memory. Angrily, he scrubbed more of the slushy snow against his skin.

Explaining why he was sitting with his ass out and dick hard in an alley quickly progressed to Jack explaining that he had started to date the Nightmare King. Which had devolved into a lot of yelling, pointing, and accusations from either side. Which eventually lead to being dragged to Santoff Clausen by his ear to hear the same sentiments repeated in significantly more disappointed tones by North.

Jack had always meant to tell the other guardians about Pitch and himself. It wasn't like it was any secret amongst them how sympathetic he was to Pitch compared to the other guardians. But, he had been hoping to phrase it much nicer than, 'Sometimes I need to someone to talk to and stuff and none of you are ever around!' An ironic statement considering how many times Pitch had not, in fact, been around to talk to Jack.

The whole stand off between Bunny and North had ended with a compromise and Jack wasn't at all looking forward to explaining that compromise to Pitch. Which, with the way Jack's life was going, meant that Pitch stepped out of the shadows of a bushy fir tree just as Jack half-heartedly tried to conjure up more snow for himself since his snow pile was becoming a mud puddle.

"Pitch," Jack greeted the Nightmare King in a voice more suited to grousing.

"Jack," Pitch purred with a regal inclination of his head. His eyes were roving over Jack's exposed body with a predatory glint, but Jack did his best to shrug the feeling of arousal that look gave him off.

"You know, you left me hanging again," Jack snapped as Pitch circled behind him.

"Ah, but this time the significantly shortened state of our affairs left me just as off put as yourself," Pitch sighed. "I was hoping we could pick up where we left off after you took leave of your furry companion," Pitch explained with what Jack thought was a lilt of anticipation in his voice.

Pitch folded his long legs in on himself and knelt in the half melting snow in front of Jack, his long fingers tilting the younger spirits chin up to look at him.

Jack huffed a small sigh. He wanted to continue his tryst with Pitch more than ever. But, he thought it wouldn't be fair to get off with Pitch without telling him what had happened first. He didn't think the Nightmare King would be happy to hear about it, after all.

"So, Bunnymund came to invite me to a, uh, Post-Christmas party," Jack said, changing the subject.

Pitch arched an obviously distasteful brow in his direction and let go of Jack's chin taking a hint.

"Did he?" he asked.

"Yeah. And, uh, in the process I maybe told him and North about you and I," Jack explained, pointing between himself and Pitch.

Pitch's face split into an interested grin. "Did you now? I can't expect that they took that very well," Pitch said happily, pleased at the idea of riling up the guardians with his small victory of corrupting their precious Jack Frost.

"Yeah. And, North kind of, um, insisted that you come to the party," Jack explained hesitantly.

Pitch snorted, "Then, he's in for some disappointment."

"I kind of promised you'd come," Jack replied quietly, staring down into his lap.

There was a long pregnant pause during which Pitch glared at Jack and Jack pointedly did not meet Pitch's gaze.

"Why. In the world. Would you promise something like that?" Pitch whispered dangerously, each pause snapping through his teeth like a threat.

Jack flinched a little and finally looked up. "Because they said that you weren't really my boyfriend! Because they said that you didn't like me and that you were just using me! Because I thought you could do this one thing for me just once!"

Pitch got up with a snap of his legs about halfway through Jack's babbled explanation and stalked away back into the shadows of the tall pine trees that surrounded the clearing Jack was sitting in.

Jack stood up and fidgeted, but didn't follow Pitch.

After a few long minutes of pacing, Pitch turned back to Jack. "You expect that we'll all become best friends and that I'll start to protect sniveling little brats like the rest of you?" Pitch sneered.

Jack started, something he'd been shoving to the back of his heart twitching and gasping for breath before he forcefully tamped it down. "N-no, of course not!" he sputtered.

Pitch grunted and paced some more. "I suppose North will want to pull me aside and threaten me with his sabers if I break your heart," Pitch veritably spat the last word.

Jack shuffled his feet a little. North had implied he meant to do that and Jack still couldn't image Pitch being intimidated or even feigning to care for Jack's feelings.

"Listen, just come and sulk and ignore them. Please? Just this once, then I'll never ask you again," Jack pleaded.

Pitch stopped pacing and stood with a hand to his mouth, his eyes raking up and down Jack's body. Jack suddenly became aware again that he was completely nude. It wasn't like he was ashamed of his body. From what he knew, he looked fine. His father always said he was too thin, but it wasn't as if he had any control over that now that he was immortal.

Tapping long gray fingers against his lips, Pitch approached Jack with a hungry look.

"What's in it for me?" he asked after a moment.

Jack's eyes widened a little before his brows pulled down heavy over his eyes. Pitch really wasn't helping to reassure him that their relationship was anything more than Pitch's cunning and Jack's loneliness.

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

Pitch tapped his fingers against his lips and gave Jack another considering once over. Pitch stepped closer until he was in Jack's space and the younger spirit bit his lip. His feelings were a little bruised and he was more disappointed with Pitch than he thought he would be after talking to him about this. But, that didn't stop a thrill of attraction from running through him as Pitch ran his fingertips over Jack's mouth.

"The more I think about it, the more I think your mouth may help to assuage my reservations," Pitch hummed, working Jack's bottom lip out from his teeth.

Jack blushed and leaned up on his tiptoes to press his lips against Pitch's, his heart thumping a love song in his chest. But, gentle fingers on his mouth and shoulder pressed back down firmly on the soles of his feet.

Jack made a confused sound as the pressure continue and he let himself be pressed down his knees while Pitch chuckled above him.

"Good try, darling. But, I'd much rather receive your kisses somewhere else."

Jack felt his whole face go red as the pieces snapped together in stark relief in his mind.

Pitch ran his hand down his chest and into the place where his robe joined together. But, Pitch continued to trail his hand down parting his robe as he did so until it hung completely open. Looking forward, Jack could see Pitch stomach and the top of his tight black pants. He swallowed nervously before glancing back up at Pitch.

"I've never done this before," Jack said, his voice catching.

Pitch took a deep breath and savored the taste of Jack's uncertainty, his nervousness, the fear that he would mess up, that he would be less than desirable in this act, that he would hate it and wouldn't be able to go through with it. Pitch smiled and didn't care that his sharp teeth glinted in the winter sun.

"It's quite all right, darling," Pitch assured Jack, running long fingers through his unruly hair. "I'll give you direction. It's just like riding a bicycle. Once you get the gist of it, it's quite easy."

Jack drew in a shaky breath before looking back down at the front of Pitch's pants. It was quite obvious that Pitch was already aroused, a bulge strong and straining against the stiff fabric of his pants. With shaking fingers, Jack began to unbutton Pitch's pants and gently shimmied them down so that his dick could be completely free.

Jack sat back on his heels for a moment once Pitch was fully exposed. He had never seen Pitch's dick before, but it looked much like the rest of him. It was a dark gray, long and thin, and it was already a darker color at the tip with a small drop of pre-ejaculate seeping from the tip.

Jack swallowed nervously as he took in the sight. He thought he remembered tasting himself before out of curiosity. But, if he did it was a long time ago. Probably before he died, since his libido had taken a nosedive once he became a spirit.

Biting back all the reservations buzzing around in his head, Jack darted his tongue out to lap at the head. He heard Pitch hiss above him and hope that his mouth wouldn't be too cold. Pitch's taste against his tongue was about like he thought he remembered his own. The taste of saline was the strongest, reminding him of the taste of tears. It was thick and viscous and a little bitter, but not terrible.

Feeling a little emboldened, Jack sealed his lips around the head and swirled his tongue. The skin was so soft and silky, delicate and obviously filled with nerve endings, if the way that Pitch's hands tightened in his hair was any indication.

"Very good, Jack. Can you take more?" Pitch breathed above him.

Jack looked up at Pitch and raised an eyebrow in question. He wasn't sure what Pitch had meant by more until his felt hands press on the back of his head and Pitch's dick moving deeper into his mouth. Jack gasped around the intrusion and felt a surprising curl of arousal in his gut at the pressing length against his roof of his mouth. Jack kept his tongue working along the underside of Pitch's dick, his hands clenching and unclenching on Pitch's thighs until he touched the back of his throat and he reflexively gagged and pulled back.

Breathing hard, Pitch reached down and placed Jack's right hand around the base of his dick.

"You know the rest, right?" Pitch asked sounding winded. He ran his fingers affectionately through Jack's hair as he sucked and continued to tongue Pitch's dick. Pitch took a deep breath, before continuing. "Move up and down, suck when coming up. Gods, yes, just like that. Keep your hand moving on whatever you can't cover with your mouth. Yes, Jack. You're such a quick learner."

Jack felt his confidence soar with each breathy moan and encouraging word Pitch gave him. He was also amazed at how hot it made him just to feel and taste Pitch's dick in his mouth. It was such an intimate act and one he had never considered being on the receiving end of that he never would have imagined how much he might like it.

The young frost spirit continued to do as Pitch had instructed him, moving his fist in time with his mouth, sucking when he pulled off and rubbing his tongue along the underside of Pitch's dick when he went down. Just when his jaw was starting to ache, Pitch began to tighten his hands in Jack's hair, his hips beginning to twitch into Jack's mouth. Jack moved his free hand to Pitch's hip and used both the hand around his dick and the hand on his hip to stop Pitch from gagging him.

When Jack heard Pitch start to grunt, his muscles beginning to jump under his hand, he tried to pull off but Pitch's hands were like iron grips on his head. Jack opened his mouth and pushed back as hard as he could. Jack whined at the back of his throat as Pitch's dick jumped in his hand and dribbled Pitch's jizz all over his chin.

After a few seconds, Pitch let go of him and collapsed onto his butt in the snow. Jack made a face and spit a few times before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand with a grimace.

"Ah, what a romantic," Pitch sighed, laughing at Jack's disgusted expression.

"That's gross, Pitch," he snapped. "You could have warned me. Or, you know, let me up."

"I could have. But, it's always been a fantasy of mine to come in your mouth," Pitch answered matter-of-factly.

Jack, for the life of him, couldn't think of any response to that. They ended up sitting in silence for a few moments with just Pitch's gasps for breath to fill the quiet winter air.

"So, are you coming to the stupid party?" Jack asked grumpily.

Pitch smiled and leaned forward to kiss Jack, his mouth impolitely and devilishly pressing into Jack's mouth to lap up the taste of himself.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Jack gazed at his reflection in the surface of the frozen pond he was sitting on. He wasn't often one to take the time to check his appearance, but tonight was North's famed Post-Christmas party and he wanted look like maybe he wasn't such a mess.

Jack flashed a lopsided smile at his reflection. His teeth were still small, straight and white against all odds of not brushing and all absence of dentistry during his life. His lips were a little chapped, but they were also thin and he doubted anyone would look that closely at his mouth. His cheeks were a somewhat pink, as they always were, but Jack liked them that way because the color tended to hide the pale freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose. Jack slapped his hands against his cheek to encourage a bit more color anyway.

Reluctantly, Jack drew his eyes up to his hair. Even when he was alive, his hair was pretty much a lost cause. He could remember his mother clucking over him and nearly shaving his head every summer in an attempt to make his hair look half tended too. But, by the fall it would grow out a few inches and start sticking up whichever way it felt. After becoming Jack Frost his hair had become even more unruly, growing stiff and wiry along with the change in color.

Sighing, Jack reached behind him and dissipated some of the ice so he could dip his hand in the cold pond water and run it back over his head. But, rather than smoothing down his gray-white hair the water just immediately froze and made his hair even more stiff and resistant to any attempts at smoothing it down.

Jack made a disgruntled sound and allowed himself to flop back onto the ice. It cracked a little, but immediately refroze it beneath his backside with barely a thought. Jack rubbed his hands roughly over his face. He thought maybe he should at least snitch a new pair of pants? He had replaced his old shirt and cloak years ago after they finally started to fall apart at the seams. His pants were still holding on strong, but the stains, wear, and his haphazard attempts to repair them showed.

Jack was attempting to talk himself into sitting up and flying off in search of pants when he felt his sunshine eclipsed by a long thin shadow. Opening his eyes, Jack was unsurprised to find Pitch towering over him.

"Hi, Pitch," Jack sighed.

"You wound me, Frost. Are you not happy to see me?" Pitch Black asked with a calculating smile.

Jack huffed and pushed himself up into a sitting position facing Pitch. "No. Just, you know, nervous about the party. Or, whatever," Jack mumbled.

Pitch tilted his head and seemed to consider Jack for a moment. "You do look quite wound up," Pitch rumbled, his voice pitching deeper in a way that Jack was starting to recognize. "Perhaps you should let off a little steam? Otherwise you'll be nervous all night."

Jack considered Pitch for a second, not quite trusting the Nightmare King. But, his mischievous nature won out in the end and a playful smile pulled its way across Jack's face as he floated up to be eye level with Pitch.

"Are you going to help me blow off some steam, Pitch?" Jack asked with a laugh.

Pitch scoffed and pulled up a hand to examine his nails. "Hardly. I'm afraid I have no time for sexually frustrated young boys."

Jack pouted and crossed his arms across his chest floating backward. "What do you expect me to do about it, then?"

Pitch gave Jack a very satisfied smirk. "I expect you to whatever you want, Jack."

Jack continued pouting, regarding Pitch with a very serious expression. Of course he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to push Pitch down in the snow and have his way with him and whatnot, but he was sure that Pitch wouldn't allow that. That being the case, he supposed having Pitch push him down in the snow was a close second, but he was pretty sure that Pitch was in another one of his moods and wouldn't be up for some horsing around. Although, he seemed playful enough that Jack might be able to tempt him into it? Either way, Pitch was right and Jack was wound up from days to weeks of being riled up and then left hanging. He wanted to get off and he wanted to get off with Pitch. Whether or not Pitch got off with him was starting to become irrelevant.

Jack felt a grin grow across his face. "Okay. I'll do whatever I want to do."

Jack yanked his hoodie off like it was on fire and Pitch seemed to stiffen, expecting an attack. Jack went to work trying to undo the mess that were the laces on his pants with clumsy excited fingers. After a few seconds of struggling, he was able to peel the soft brown leather off his legs.

Jack held up the pair of pants speculatively and glanced between them and all of the worn, broken, and knotted leather strips he used to hold them together.

"Do you think I should get new pants?" he asked Pitch, holding them up to the Nightmare King's disgusted face.

"I think you have the attention span of a gnat," Pitch droned.

Jack grinned in response and tossed his pants in the general direction of his hoodie before settling back down on the frozen surface of the pond. He ran his own calloused palms in familiar trails across his chest, down his stomach, and eventually down to his crotch where he rubbed at the skin between his groin and his thighs. It was the same movements he usually went through when he was alone, but they took on a whole new erotic nature with Pitch's eyes on him.

Looking up at Pitch with warm eyes, Jack asked him, "Will you stay?"

Pitch seemed entranced, his long graceful legs folding under him so he could crouch a few feet away from Jack. "Of course," he responded, his eyes shining and dark and his voice deep and warm.

Smiling brightly, Jack teased himself some more running his hands over his balls, through the thick patch of his pubic hair, then back down and around again to ghost fingers over the swell of his asscheeks. Jack licked his dry lips once and watched Pitch's eyes follow the move hungrily.

Sighing, Jack finally took the base of his dick in his hand and gave it a familiar squeeze. Everything about his movements were warm and familiar. The memory of his hand on himself, starting slow, squeezing on the upstroke, running his thumb over the sensitive glans. He always started slow and sometimes it would take him a long time to get going. The memories were still blurry, but he could remember doing a lot of experimenting when he first hit puberty. Any moment he could catch alone in a hay loft or out in the woods was spent exploring what he liked and didn't like with little to nothing off limits in his mind. After he became Jack Frost, he often couldn't even build up the interest to finish once he got started.

But, Pitch's eyes ignited a heat in his belly that he couldn't ignore. Jack's hand sped up and he was panting and twitching before he knew it. Pitch edged in closer, his eyes roaming hungrily over every twitch of Jack's body.

Grinning, Jack shifted onto his knees so that his face was a few inches from Pitch's. His hand kept pumping automatically, but he was focused on the man in front of him.

"Still have no time for sexually frustrated boys?" Jack gasped between breaths.

The words were barely out of his mouth before Pitch was pressing his mouth against his. Pitch's mouth was so warm against his lips and his tongue took no time in pillaging his mouth. Jack groaned and felt his balls tighten in response. This wouldn't take long.

"Unf. Pitch. Gonna come," Jack gasped into Pitch's mouth.

At that, Pitch pulled back as if he had been stung. "Don't," he gasped, out of breath himself.

Jack's hand stuttered in it's steady rhythm and Jack's face fell. He leaned forward after Pitch breathing hard. "What? Pitch," Jack moaned.

"Stop," Pitch commanded, snapping forward to yank Jack's hand away from himself. "Don't come," he continued, his voice stiff and demanding.

Jack stared up into Pitch's face searchingly. Pitch's face was set into hard determined lines, but his eyes looked more hungry than he'd ever seen them. His eyes were fixed on Jack's and his body seemed to be held still with a strength of will that Jack couldn't even fathom.

"Pitch, are you jerking me around?" Jack asked crossly, his arousal flagging but the heat gathered in his spine and stomach not budging.

"I'm not," Pitch snapped, obviously offended. But, a moment later, he visibly force himself to soften. Soothingly, Pitch ran his hands over Jack's hair, face, and shoulders. "I want you to wait. If you can wait until after the party, I feel I can do you much better than a quick tumble in the snow," Pitch explained, his eyes covetous as they roamed over Jack's body. "You have been awfully patient, haven't you?" Pitch whispered into Jack's hair.

Jack blushed and swallowed roughly. He could feel his blood gathering in his face at Pitch's gentle voice and touches.

"Do you promise?" Jack asked crossly. "Because, if I wait and you blow me off again, I swear to God I'm breaking up with you!" Jack swore.

Pitch only continued to drop gentle kisses on Jack's head and face, his lips barely whispering against Jack's cold skin and hair before moving.

"I promise," Pitch intoned solemnly.

* * *

The party was an absolute disaster to the surprise of no one except maybe Sandy.

Pitch and Jack had showed up a little late over a disagreement over whether they should travel together or separately. By the time the yetis begrudgingly let them in the party was in full swing. It wasn't just the guardians in attendance, but also an assortment of other spirits. The Leprechaun was camped out by the punchbowl and Father Time was busy talking Mother Goose to tears. There were whole groups of seasonal and cultural centered spirits that Jack didn't recognize milling around the polished wooden floors of the workshop. It seemed like the entire spirit world had turned out for the event.

Jack hadn't expected everyone to get along and for the other guardians to suddenly become best friends with Pitch. He had expected some sniping at each other, definitely. Maybe even some threats of violence. He hadn't expected the party to digress into blows within the first fifteen minutes.

After the fact, Jack couldn't be sure if it was Bunny who had thrown the first punch or Pitch. The two had been at each other's throats the moment that they had seen one another. No intermediating by Jack or North seemed to do any good. By the time both of them were almost at the end of their ropes Bunny had thrown what looked like egg shaped pastel paintballs at Pitch and consequently ended up coloring most of Jack and at least half of PItch. A large bucket of red paint was knocked off of a nearby ladder onto Jack and Tooth. And, Jack wasn't sure, but he thought he had spotted some elves mischievously shooting glitter guns at Bunny and Pitch from underneath a table.

Sandy was the one who ended up breaking it up after most of the other guests had fled. He conjured up a sand cage for both Bunny and Pitch which seemed to sober up the rest of them. Grudging apologies were made and the offer to stay the night while their clothes were cleaned were made.

Jack was trying his best not to think of things like how furious Pitch had looked as everyone stalked off to the showers or how insulted he was to even be offered to sleep over at North's workshop. Mostly, he wished he could just forget the whole mess had happened, no matter how much fun it had been at the time.

Jack stripped off his paint splattered hoodie and tossed it onto the tile floor of the bathroom that was attached to the room North had directed him too. The hoodie made a wet splat as it landed and Jack grimaced and hoped the paint would come off the floor without issue. Jack worked his pants off with some difficulty and threw them on top of his hoodie. He didn't have a lot of hope that his pants would survive a good wash, but he knew that North was ingenuitive. Worse come to worst Jack thought he might get a new pair of pants out of North.

Running a weary hand through his hair (and knocking free a surprising amount of glitter) Jack walked over to the recessed shower and turned the hot water on full blast. Of course, North's shower was immediately boiling lava hot so Jack had to turn the cold water on high to balance it out. He could warm up, but it was always such a shock to his cold skin to get into what other people would consider only lukewarm water.

It took awhile for Jack to ease himself into the shower and even longer for him to slowly turn back the cold water until the shower was hot and steamy and his skin was a hot flushed pink. Jack counted himself lucky that the paint seemed to easily rinse off under the spray of water. Jack let the water pound into the tense muscles of his back and couldn't help but to think of Pitch. He had been promised that they would properly be together after the party, but with how furious he had been Jack wasn't holding out much hope.

Turning around, Jack put his head under the spray and let it run down his face. In the beginning the water was colored a pale pink streaked with baby blue. But, as the water washed off the paint it began to run clear. Jack tried to let himself relax and tried to stop thinking, focusing instead on the sound of water rushing past his ears. He didn't notice Pitch behind him until he felt his unusually comparably cool skin against his back.

Yelping Jack jumped and accidentally banged himself against the shower handle.

"There's that nervous energy again," Pitch hummed behind him.

Bright pastel colors began to streak their way down Jack's chest and arms as Pitch leaned over him and into the spray.

"Pitch? What are you doing in here?" Jack squeaked, wriggling although he wasn't sure he was trying to get away from all the paint Pitch was getting on him or further into the taller man's embrace.

"Why, I'm making good on my promise," Pitch practically purred.

Jack felt himself stiffen in more ways than one. "R-really? You're not too mad?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh, I'm absolutely livid!" Pitch yelled and Jack flinched as the words bounced around the bathroom. "Nothing makes me angrier than those insufferable guardians and their insipid beliefs," Pitch spat. "Therefore, nothing would make me happier than to fuck you into this shower wall until every single one of them can hear you screaming for it."

If Jack didn't have bones and skin he was quite sure he would have melted and ran down the drain. As it was, he sagged against Pitch and felt his already flushed skin grow hot with embarrassment and arousal.

"Oh," Jack squeaked.

Jack felt more than heard Pitch's rumble of amusement. "Here, darling," Pitch coaxed Jack into leaning his back against the adjacent wall and then pressed himself against Jack until their fronts were flush with one another. Jack breathed another "Oh," and leaned his hot forehead against the cool skin of Pitch's collarbone. "I can promise to make you see stars if you can promise to be extra special loud for me," Pitch proposed, running long cool fingers through Jack's short unruly hair.

Looping his arms around Pitch's back, Jack pressed a flushed cheek to Pitch's chest. "Sure," he murmured, trying his best to enjoy the closeness without anticipating what was coming next.

"There's a good boy," Pitch praised, pressing Jack's hair back from his forehead before pulling away far enough to drop a chaste kiss there.

Pitch leaned down and pulled Jack's face up to meet his for a wet open mouth kiss that quickly trailed across Jack's jaw and down to his neck. Jack moaned loudly, reminding himself that Pitch had asked him to be loud and not really having any issue complying wholeheartedly. When Pitch trailed down to tease one of his nipples with sharp merciless teeth, Jack tried to bite down on a gasp. He never knew such rough attention to his chest could feel so good, but Pitch seemed to sit up and take notice. Pitch started trading his mouth and hands back and forth between both of his nipples until they were both red and angry looking and Jack was starting to shy away from the rough touches.

Pitch grinned up at Jack's lust clouded expression and Jack's hands twitched on his shoulders. Taking a hint that this was about as much abuse as his nipples could take in a sitting, Pitch began to trail kisses down Jack's stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel and eliciting a sharp giggle. Pitch's hands slid down Jack's sides to his backside. Then, those long agile fingers slipped between Jack's cheeks to begin to circle and poke at his entrance. Jack moaned loudly, embarrassed by the way his voice echoed in the tiled bathroom.

"Dear Jack," Pitch murmured and Jack might have picked up on the wonder in his voice if he wasn't so drunk on pleasure. "How indeed did I ever catch such a fey thing as you?"

Jack gasped around the continued feeling of Pitch's fingers circling his asshole with purpose. "I guess," he sighed as Pitch pressed firmly against him and swallowed. "I guess, because you're the only person willing to fuck me?" Jack suggested.

Pitch chuckled. "More the loss for them isn't it?" he replied.

"If you say so," Jack sighed, his fingers tangling in Pitch's hair. He didn't really want to talk, he wanted Pitch to deliver on his promise.

Pitch gave Jack a cheshire's grin that was all sharp teeth before putting his head down and swallowing Jack whole. It was so sudden and so amazing, further surprising by the finger that pressed in up to the first knuckle at the same time, that Jack wasn't ashamed to admit that he screamed Pitch's name at the top of his lungs.

Jack had never felt anything as amazing as being in Pitch's mouth with Pitch's finger inside of him and he was pretty sure he was going to come from that one touch like the adolescent boy his body proclaimed to everyone he was. He was only able to hold onto his orgasm by the skin of his teeth and the way that Pitch was vandalizing his body with his mouth and hand wasn't helping.

Jack could hear someone starting up a litany of "Pitch, Pitch, please, no, I can't, Pitch!" but barely had the presence of mind to realize it was him saying those words let alone control them. Besides, Pitch had asked him to be loud and he was quite sure he was making good on that request.

Panting, Jack mourned that he wouldn't be able to enjoy this feeling longer. Pitch's mouth was moving up and down on his dick with a surety that Jack envied while his finger fucked teasingly into his ass. Jack really wanted Pitch to fuck him, but knew that there was no way he was going to last long enough to get there.

There was a pounding sound and voices coming from somewhere, but Jack's head was spinning with the unusual heat on his skin, the steam filling his lungs, and the feeling of Pitch mouth and hands touching in ways no one had ever touched him before.

"Pitch, please!" he gasped "I'm not going to make it! Please!" he yelled at one particularly well placed thrust of Pitch's finger.

At that, the pounding turned into a crash and Jack just about hit the ceiling he jumped so high.

Pitch let out a string of what Jack knew had to be an imaginative litany of curses in a language he didn't recognize. Jack could see a figure crowding through the broken bathroom door and Bunny's loud Australian accent yelling, "Get off of him, ya' monster!"

Jack felt his entire face flush and felt his knees go out from under him. He was quite sure he was going to die of embarrassment or sexual frustration. Either way, he wanted his tombstone to read, "Here lies Jack Frost. Killed by the overzealous protective nature of an overgrown space rabbit."

Closing his eyes, Jack tried his best not to think about the argument that was going on outside of his shower. Pitch had stormed out of the shower wet, half-hard, and raring for a round two with Bunnymund. North seemed to be complaining loudly about Bunny breaking down his door. Toothiana, still speckled with red paint and glitter here and there seemed to be the only one with the presence of mind to float over to the shower, turn off the water, and gather Jack up into a fluffy bathrobe.

She clicked her tongue at him and patted off his wet hair. "Poor dear," she commiserated. Jack wasn't sure if she shared Bunny's opinion that Pitch had been attacking / raping him, but he didn't really want to think about it. He just wanted to relish her soft touches and mothering tone.

"Tooth, I think I'm just going to curl up and die," Jack croaked.

Tooth giggled light and feminine beside him and he decided that she must not think he's too traumatised if she did side with Bunny.

"Well," she said, "Let's at least get you dried off and in bed before you go and curl up and die."

Sighing, Jack agreed.

* * *

Jack was a grown ass man and he was not going to cry. That was what he kept telling himself, anyway.

Tooth had stayed with him for a while, cooing and running her small delicate fingers through his hair. The soft touches had given him the shivers and he had served his heart up to her on a platter in return. Tooth had been nothing but kind, patient, and understanding as Jack complained about how he had no idea what this thing he had with Pitch was, how stupid of an idea it was to promise to bring him to the party, and how he just wished he could get a normal boyfriend and not the freaking King of Nightmares.

The ancient frost spirit felt surprisingly better after talking to Tooth about his problems and Tooth didn't seem to think any differently of him if the sweet way she kissed his temple and waved goodnight was any indication.

Jack had expected it to take forever for him to get to sleep, but he found himself oddly relaxed and falling into a boneless sleep moments after Tooth exited his room. Jack rarely slept heavily, but he also rarely slept in a bed where he didn't have to worry about tipping off the bough he was sitting on or being blown away by the playful North wind. Even the feeling of another body pulling itself out of the shadows between his bedsheets and settling against his back didn't disturb the heavy sleeper.

"Jack?" Pitch whispered against the frost spirit's ear. "Jack, wake up," Pitch said more firmly.

Jack grunted and rolled further into his pillow.

Pitch grimaced down at Jack's tightly curled form. The boy was obviously sleeping heavily and that tweaked at Pitch's temper. Perhaps he got off with his hand after Pitch left? The Nightmare King thought that terribly unfair considering he allowed himself no such kindness, expecting that he would join back up with Jack later.

Pulling Jack's smaller body tightly against his own, Pitch whipped the blankets over their head casting them into darkness. The moment that the rays of the moon and stars no longer touched either of them, Pitch teleported the two of them through the darkness to his lair.

The feeling of plummeting through darkness caused Jack to start awake, desperately clutching at Pitch as they appeared back in a bed decidedly larger and more scandalous than the one in North's workshop. The light in the room was dim, a washed out yellow that flickered from a few guttering candles in the corners of the cavernous room. In the struggling light, Jack could see that he and Pitch were both nude and sitting in the center of a huge bed that seemed far too large for two people. The bed was haphazardly covered with a fluffy black suede duvet, soft russet gold sheets, and dark pillows scattered here and there. The bed also seemed to be raised on a platform in the center of a room big enough to be a mead hall or a church with a huge arched ceiling carved out of stone. The candles were scented with a deep earthy smell that floated throughout the room and sat everywhere in wall sconces, hanging ancient metal chandeliers, and even standing on the floor in little gatherings of flickering light.

Jack didn't realize he was gaping until one of Pitch's long fingers pushed his jaw back closed. Flushing, Jack snapped back to Pitch with a confused expression. He didn't know why he was in this strange place and why Pitch had brought him there. But, one look at the naked hunger on Pitch's face answered those questions for him.

"A more patient man would ask if you are sure you want do this," Pitch purred as he began to loom his long body over Jack's.

Jack felt the breath go out of him and allowed Pitch to press him into the soft bed beneath him. "Please no talking," Jack sighed.

Pitch chuckled, his mouth a few scant inches from Jack's ear. "A good suggestion."

Snaking his arms around Pitch's back, Jack sighed in relief. They were alone in Pitch's lair with no chances of interruption. Finally, finally they could do what they'd been trying to do for over a week.

Pitch's sharp teeth ghosted over the shell of Jack's ear and he moaned fully. His ears were sensitive, though he had no idea how Pitch knew that. Pitch followed the trail that the tips of his teeth had taken with a devious tongue before swirling his tongue over the shell of Jack's ear and veritably fucking his ear with his tongue.

Jack gasped and arched off the bed, pressing his pelvis and steadily hardening dick against Pitch's taught stomach.

Pitch laughed, a hot gust of air over Jack's ear that made the frost spirit moan weakly and shiver with anticipation. Pitch trailed kisses over Jack's jaw, dropped chaste kisses on Jack's brow, cheeks, and nose, before sealing his lips over Jack's panting mouth. The kiss was wet and messy and Jack felt like he had been slobbered all over by the end, but the feeling of Pitch's tongue examining and exploring every inch of Jack's mouth as if it were new territory was worth it.

Jack traced his fingers along the prominent bones of Pitch's back. He drew curlicues around the vertebrae sticking up under Pitch's skin then trailed his hand over to run his palms up and down Pitch's shoulder blades, before drawing his hands down to trace out the divots where Pitch's skin sunk in between his ribs. As Jack traced gentle fingers over Pitch's body, the Nightmare King's ministrations against Jack's mouth and neck became more fevered. His hands ran up and down Jack's chest and stomach, pinching his nipples occasionally and drawing a pained mewl from the frost spirit as the skin there was still tender.

After a few minutes, Pitch pulled himself away from Jack with what seemed like a momentous effort and stared down the small frost spirit panting hard. Jack glanced down and saw that Pitch was hard, really hard, dripping a pale see-through liquid from the tip of his dick.

"You will forgive my impatience?" Pitch asked as he tucked his hands under Jack's knees and pressed them up against his chest. He even sounded legitimately sorry.

"Hey," Jack said on a breathless laugh. "No worries. We've got all night, right? We can go again," Jack said, wrapping his arms underneath his legs so he could hold them up himself.

Pitch regarded Jack for a long moment before he leaned forward between Jack's legs and pressed his lips against Jack's. His kiss was somehow more intimate than the sloppy wet affair of a few minutes ago for all it's chaste pressing of flushed lips. "We've got all of eternity, if you want it, Jack," Pitch murmured against Jack's mouth.

Jack didn't know what to say, staring up into Pitch's glowing yellow eyes, so he didn't say anything at all.

The Nightmare King pressed his lips against Jack's in a few more strange intimate closed mouth kisses before pulling back down, kneeling near Jack's exposed groin. Jack blushed and let his head fall back, trying to catch his breath.

If he wasn't hard before, he was hard now if just from the anticipation. He had no idea what Pitch had in mind, but with his knees held against his chest he was fully bared to any kind of scrutinization. It left Jack feeling oddly more naked that he had ever felt with Pitch before.

The first thing Jack felt was Pitch licking a hot stripe up the underside of his dick. Pitch's insidious tongue ran all the way from the back of his balls to the tip of his dick before Pitch was swallowing him down. Jack gasped and tossed his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and squeezing his legs in his hands. Pitch was pulling out all the stops, one hand massaging his balls while the other hand started a mesmerizing circle around his entrance. Jack grit his teeth hoping he could try and force himself to relax into it, but the pleasure was just too much.

"Wait, wait, stop!" Jack gasped.

Jack could hear Pitch pull himself off of him with a wet pop that sent a raw curl of heat through his groin. Pitch's voice was scratchy when he asked, "Something wrong?"

"I'm going to come. Like, right now, if you keep doing that," Jack warned him.

"What a terrible thing that would be," Pitch replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jack bit back a noise of frustration. "No, I mean, I want to come with you inside me! But, if that's not what you want to do-" Jack had forgotten Pitch had a hand around his dick until Pitch suddenly tightened it and Jack yelped.

"Ah, sorry," Pitch said, letting go of Jack's dick as if surprised to find his hand there himself. Jack gave him a cross look from between his knees. Pitch cleared his throat. "No, I would quite enjoy that as well. You know, you never cease to surprise me," Pitch chuckled, shifting his hands under Jack's rump and pushing up. Jack took the hint and put his hands down flat on the bed so that he could press down with his arms and tip his legs up and over his head. Wryly, Jack thought it was lucky for Pitch that he was so flexible. Pitch had steadying hands on his hips but most of his weight was on his shoulders in this position.

Jack settled into his new position, not really sure why Pitch wanted his hips so high and sighed. "Please no talking," Jack reminded Pitch.

Pitch laughed deep in his chest again and the sound went straight to Jack's dick. "You started it," he replied.

A sour expression crossed Jack's face and he opened his mouth to reply, but the words were stolen out of his mouth as he felt a forward tongue prodding at his entrance. Oh. No one had ever done that before. For being a cold bastard most of the time, Pitch constantly surprised Jack with these intimate moves on his person. Jack wasn't sure if he would have been able to do the same thing for Pitch which made him all the more amazed at Pitch's willingness to press his tongue so eagerly inside him.

Jack could feel his whole chest and face light up with warmth as Pitch's tongue lapped and pressed against his entrace and his hands spread Jack's asscheeks wide. It was one of the most amazing and alien feelings. Pitch's tongue felt scorching against his cold skin and the way that the muscle could writhe, thicken, and flicker against him was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It certainly put the feeling of trying to finger himself to shame.

"Fuck, Pitch, hurry," Jack gasped. His legs were twitching. It was embarrassing to watch them jerking involuntarily above him.

"Happy to oblige," Pitch replied in a husky voice, pressing his tongue deep as he could into Jack and then dragging his tongue slowly out, over Jack's balls, and up and over the dripping tip of his dick drawing a strangled gasp from the unraveled frost spirit.

With his hands on Jack's hips, Pitch slowly eased Jack back down onto the bed and arranged Jack's legs over his shoulders. Pitch held his hand out and a small glass vial seemed to appear out of the darkness itself to drop into it. Pitch bit off the cap with his teeth and poured the contents onto his hand before tossing the empty vial away. Jack watched the whole process in a daze until he felt Pitch's fingers press roughly into him.

Gasping, Jack arched his back a little to give Pitch better access. Pitch seemed hurried now, his motions mostly perfunctory. Pitch fucked Jack with two fingers until he loosened up and Pitch could slide a third in.

"Jack, I'm going to fuck you now. Are you ready?" Pitch growled.

Jack whined high in his throat and pressed himself demandingly down onto Pitch's fingers. "No talking!" he gasped.

Pitch laughed deep in his chest and withdrew his fingers. Jack gasped and clenched the muscles in his ass. He knew it was only temporary, but the empty feeling was staggering.

Pitch ran his still slick hand over his dick a few times before leaning over Jack with one hand and positioning his dick at Jack's entrance with the other. Pitch paused and Jack wasn't sure why, his eyes focused on the place where their bodies would soon meet. When the moment dragged on Jack glanced up to see Pitch staring at him with a cautious expression. 'No talking,' Jack thought and huffed out a laugh. He smiled up at Pitch and gave a short nod.

The Nightmare King continued to stare down at Jack for a long moment, holding his eyes. His expression was unreadable to Jack.

With a heavy exhale, Pitch began to press into Jack. Jack gasped and felt his toes curl and his eyes water. He kept forcing the muscles of his anus to relax, but the sting of the stretch was surprising.

"Breath, Jack," Pitch gasped from above him. Jack hadn't been aware that he had been holding his breath until Pitch said something. At his reminder, Jack roughly pushed the air out of him and pulled in a strangled breath and the tightness in his chest relaxed somewhat.

Jack continued to breathe through the rest and watched Pitch's face. He almost looked to be in pain himself, his face scrunched up and the muscles in his arms jumping as he slowly dragged his hips closer and his dick deeper into Jack.

When Pitch's hips were flush with the curve of Jack's ass, Pitch finally seemed to relax and drop his head down onto Jack's shoulder. Jack released a breath that almost sounded like a sob. He was just feeling so much and felt like he was going to slowly shake apart. Jack's arms snaked back around Pitch and he clung to the Nightmare King like a frightened child.

"Are you alright?" Pitch breathed against Jack's overheated skin.

Jack didn't trust his voice to reply, but he nodded fiercely.

Pitch pulled back so that he was braced on his elbows and ran a finger under Jack's eyes wiping away the tears that Jack hadn't realized were there.

"Does it hurt very much?" he asked quietly.

Jack opened his mouth a few times, but his voice kept croaking on the first syllable. He cleared his throat and forced out, "N-not really? It did at first, but now it just- I just feel so... I just feel so much!" Jack squawked at the end.

Pitch's face pulled out of its worried expression and into a fond smile. "It can be a bit much the first time."

"A bit," Jack exhaled, closing his eyes and shifting feeling every inch of Pitch embedded inside him.

"Are you ready for me to move?" Pitch asked, pressing himself up onto his hands.

Jack ran his hands up and down Pitch's arms, admiring the way that his wiry muscles bunched around his elbows. "As ready as I'll ever be," Jack laughed.

Pitch gave him a smile that was all teeth and started to pull out.

Anything that Jack was thinking of flew out the window as Pitch began to rock slowly in and out of him. Pitch had a rhythm that a metronome would have been jealous of. His rocking built slowly in depth, but not in speed. So what started as an easy shifting back and forth became a tortuous push and pull all the way in and then all the way out. In minutes, Jack felt like he was about to go insane.

"Faster, please, faster," Jack gasped.

Pitch leaned down with a grin, bit into Jack's shoulder, and slammed his hips into Jack's with a vindictive snap. Jack let out an embarrassing sound and clung to Pitch like a lifeboat.

Everything began to blur after that. Pitch went from being a steady slow build to pounding into Jack with every ounce of strength that his wiry body held. If Jack had the presence of mind, he would have been embarrassed at the way he moaned and mewled his appreciation of every thrust, his blunt fingernails leaving dark marks along Pitch's arms and back. Pitch's sharp teeth dug into his shoulders and neck leaving red, black, and blue marks everywhere his hoodie couldn't hide.

The heat that had been building in Jack's belly was stoked by the intense friction of Pitch's dick fucking him raw. When that heat finally focused and Jack felt his body began to spasm and tighten in preparation for orgasm, the actuality of coming after being so close so many times actually hurt. His orgasm balanced on the precipice of pleasure and pain, Jack's whole body arched, his head thrown back, and his breath caught in his throat as his dick pulsed hotly between his stomach and Pitch's.

Afterward, Jack couldn't remember if Pitch had come with him, or after him. And, if he had come after him, he wasn't sure if he came in him or discreetly somewhere else. He had been fucked so hard he almost felt numb and he didn't really want to feel between his legs to find out if there was a mess inside of him or not.

Pitch was lying on his stomach beside him, his body heaving with deep breaths. Jack glanced over and smiled. His whole body felt absolutely exhausted, every single muscle having moved, twitched, or spasmed at some point during his ordeal.

Feeling Jack's eyes on him, Pitch turned his head slightly to regard Jack with another one of his unreadable expressions.

Jack just smiled back at him dumbly, too happy to worry about anything at all. "Hi," Jack rasped, giggling.

"Hello," Pitch rumbled, drawing out the 'Ooo' and making Jack laugh again.

"That was really good," Jack said. Some part of his brain that was still restarting was trying to tell him that he sounded like an idiot, but he was too high on endorphins to pay attention. "But, I think you still owe me at least, like, four more rounds at least that good before we're even."

Pitch scoffed, silent laughter shaking his chest as he turned his face back into the bedding. "Constantly surprise me, Frost," he mumbled.

"That's what I'm here for!" Jack said brightly.

Pitch pressed himself up on his elbows and leaned over to press a sweet kiss to the corner of Jack's mouth. "How about I stick around for five more rounds? Then, you can surprise me with my payback for the fifth," Pitch proposed with a lopsided smile.

Jack's grin spread so far across his face he thought it might crack. Rolling over and ignoring a plethora of aching muscles, Jack pressed his lips to Pitch's shoulder and smiled at him slyly.

"Baby, I'll knock your socks off."


End file.
